


Олли

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: однажды в благоустроенной жизни художницы Олли появляется белый уличный кот.Систр - ударный музыкальный инструмент, древнеегипетская храмовая погремушка.





	Олли

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Санди Зырянова

«Систр напоминает, что все, что существует,  
должно быть сотрясаемо и никогда не прекращать движения».  
Плутарх

Больше всего на свете Олли любила именно такие дни — яркие, солнечные, когда можно проснуться вместе с солнцем и пить кофе, наслаждаясь видом из окна.  
Квартира может быть маленькой, но огромное окно на кухне и балкон, больше напоминающий размерами террасу, должны быть обязательно.  
Переехала Олли совсем недавно. Раньше раз в год меняла жилье, так как хозяева хотели то сделать ремонт, а то к ним приезжали родственники, которых надо было селить. Или вырастали дети. Поэтому и решила выбрать себе постоянный приют. Решив — влюбилась в эту квартиру. Пусть до столицы два часа на машине без пробок, но шустрый «Пежо» выручал ее не раз, а тут рядом два озера, огромный парк и, если пройти дальше, много дальше, — берег океана. Всегда бурного, всегда холодного, но всегда разного.  
Что может быть лучше, чем, повесив через плечо сумку, пойти на свои поиски моря? Каждый раз ответ будет новым.  
Олли нравилось слушать воду и слушать себя. Плотные листы в блокноте кажутся теплыми, когда проводишь по ним рукой. Эскизник — тот же дневник, только запоминаешь не то, что снаружи, а что внутри. Искажая, отражая и выплескивая окружающий мир обратно на бумагу.  
Море, само не затихая ни на минуту, учит тишине. Пронизывающий ветер избавляет от всего напускного, всего, что тянет вниз. Кажется, если стоять на краю обрыва долго, то можно стать таким легким, что улетишь.

С сожалением Олли поставила пустую чашку в раковину. Сегодня придется обойтись без моря. Надо ехать в офис, повидать Жака. Старина Жак, как всегда, будет ругаться на любимый бесформенный свитер и джинсы. Но что поделать, если она не любит платья и тем более не переносит каблуки. Зато она рисует картины, глядя на которые, Жак может создавать ландшафты.  
Никто не понимал — как. Ни Олли, ни, наверно, сам Жак.  
По крайней мере, Олли не видела связи между красками на холсте и тем парком, который вырастал из груды саженцев, такой же неловкой, как и сам Жак.  
Но он зарабатывал деньги для агентства мадам Серко, и, раз это было экономически обосновано, хозяйка была готова терпеть всех людей, вдохновляющих ее садовую звезду. Сам Жак интересовался только ландшафтом и думать не желал ни о какой бухгалтерии или о том, кто будет доставлять саженцы в заказчику. Жак планировал сад, Жак делал так, чтобы сад мог окрепнуть и вырасти, но все остальное его не интересовало.  
Разве что мазня Олли.  
С недовольным выражением лица она полезла в шкаф за специальной тканевой сумкой, в которую помещались подрамники и любимый блокнот. Жак очень просил, чтобы работы были одинакового размера, он со страстью перфекциониста надеялся, что рано или поздно вся стена за его рабочим местом будет полностью состоять из ее работ. Олли не возражала. Ей нравились ограничения формата, да и покупать холсты было проще.  
Из шкафа на Олли посмотрела пара глаз.  
Ойкнув от неожиданности, Олли отпрянула. Увидеть в собственном шкафу кота она не ожидала никак.  
Конечно, окно в кухне гостиной было открыто всю ночь и теоретически очень ловкий кот мог пробраться по ветке дерева прямо в дом, но в эту историю верилось с трудом.  
— Ты можешь идти, — стараясь не задумываться о том, что разговаривать с котами нехорошо, Олли открыла шкаф. На нее смотрела зеленоглазая белая морда.  
Олли уже была готова достать кота из шкафа силком, но тот грациозно выпрыгнул и, продемонстрировав изумительной красоты хвост, пошел к холодильнику.  
— Хорошо, — посмотрев на часы, Олли приняла решение. — У меня есть молоко и вчерашняя курица. Ты ешь и уходишь. Ладно?  
Кот, а Олли почему-то сразу поверила, что это именно кот, а не кошка, — потряс хвостом, сел на попу и издал согласное «Мяу».

Из дома Олли выбегала сломя голову. Вредный гость после курочки захотел немного посидеть на руках, и удалился в окно, только получив долю поглаживаний. Олли была готова поверить, что животное понимает каждую ее фразу.  
Почти всю дорогу до офиса она думала про неожиданного гостя. В итоге решила, что назовет его Томас, — все равно на коте не было ошейника с информацией о хозяине, — и на обратном пути заедет купить кошачьих консервов. Спать с закрытыми окнами Олли не собиралась, а если к тебе приходят гости, то надо быть вежливым и радушным хозяином.

***  
Трехминутное опоздание позволительно для дамы, особенно, если эта дама — художник.  
Мужчины, сидящие за столиком в кафе, привстали, приветствуя ее. Жак был одет, как всегда, с небрежной элегантностью. Волосы лежали в художественном беспорядке, хотя Олли догадывалась, что на такую укладку можно потратить не один десяток минут. Костюм был вызывающе простым: «Видите. Я просто садовник. Человек, работающий с землей. Поэтому моей одеждой занимается портной. Я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь», — Олли легко представила, как, запинаясь, Жак будет оправдываться в том, что на стоимость его костюма средний парижанин протянет месяц. Но, увы, если ему нравилась вещь, то он не задумывался о деньгах. Иногда Олли казалось, что она сама ему тоже — просто нравится. Как костюм.  
Второй был клиентом. Человеком без имени — просто номер договора в кассовой книге. Олли никогда не интересовалась, чем занимается клиент, что он хочет. Пока Жак выпытывал требования к ландшафту, Олли смотрела и всегда молчала.  
Людей можно слушать как музыку, как взрыв красок. Один звучит тромбоном, другой — нежным перебором арфы. Этот отдавал маршем. Стуком кованых сапог по мостовой. Движения — слишком резкие. Голос — искусственно ровный. Так говорят люди, которые очень торопятся, но вынуждены тратить время на болтовню.  
Руки с широкими запястьями, уверенная поза. Наверно, он бы крутил ножичек. Может быть, обычно и крутил.  
Из-под манжеты, когда она поднималась лишком высоко, показывалась татуировка. Совсем немного и только, если он забывался. Но он старался держать себя прямо. Ровно. Строго. Делец, которого не разжалобишь слезами, приказчик, у которого все работы выполнены в срок. Может быть, надежный муж и внимательный отец. Только если есть куда приложить внутреннюю силу. Силу взвода, уходящего на войну.  
Очнувшись, от размышлений, Олли огляделась. За столиком сидели только она и Жак.  
— Добро пожаловать назад. Хочешь еще кофе? — улыбка Жака вышла кривовато-заинтересованной.  
— Нет, — Олли потерла виски, пытаясь понять, на каком она свете. Ничего не болело, просто она снова задумалась, отключившись от всего вокруг. — Я вела себя очень невежливо? Прости.  
— И не вздумай извиняться. Моей музе и просто красивой девушке позволено все. Особенно, если она сейчас поедет смотреть со мной сад. Или ты хочешь вернуться работать?  
— Н-нет. Я завтра сделаю. Я все поняла, что надо. Только подожди немного, ладно? Четверть часа на набросок — и идем.  
— Как скажешь, Сильве. Официант, еще кофе и мороженое с орехами.  
Достав из сумки любимый рабочий блокнот, Олли принялась чертить. Именно не рисовать — чертить. Линии были прямым, жесткими. Не пейзаж, не буйство красок, а хаотичный набор прямоугольников, то приближающихся, то уходящих в бесконечность.  
Олли чувствовала, как Жак заглядывает через плечо. Это было и приятно, и не совсем. Прикосновения волновали, да и не любила она эти прикосновения. Жак был и не был чужим. Они были знакомы так давно, что стали больше, чем друзьями. Но у каждого была своя жизнь, и после встреч каждый из них ехал к себе домой.  
Отложив карандаш в сторону, Олли улыбнулась. Прямо перед ней в блестящей металлической креманке лежало мороженое.  
— Я подумал, что тебе надо будет восстановить силы, Сильве.  
— Почему ты меня всегда дразнишь? — Олли подцепила на ложечку немного тающей белой массы и отправила в рот. Мороженое было восхитительным — в меру сладким, с еле слышным запахом орехов. Тело пробрал легкий морозец, а потом наступило приятное бежевое тепло. Спокойное и умиротворяющее. — Почему не зовешь по имени?  
Жак засмущался и опустил глаза.  
— Тебе не нравится мороженое?  
— Нравится, — Олли нахмурилась и состроила строгое выражение лица. — Признавайся. Почему?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Жак достал телефон и показал картинку.  
Кот был толстый и недовольный. Очень толстый и очень недовольный.

изображение

— Ты меня вынудила. Называется Felis silvestris. Среднеевропейская лесная кошка.  
Олли еще раз посмотрела на фотографию и отодвинула креманку с недоеденным мороженым. Оно почему-то стало очень сладким и жирным.  
«Томас бы никогда не сказал, что я толстая», — обиженно подумала она.  
Раньше бы просто посмеялась вместе с Жаком, а теперь было обидно почти до слез. Да и набросок вышел дурацким.  
— Ну что ты, Сильве. Не расстраивайся. Пожалуйста. Когда ты злишься, ты смотришь на меня именно так.  
— Я не расстраиваюсь, с чего ты взял. Просто скоро вечер, а ты еще хотел показать сад.  
Олли хотела добавить язвительное «твоей девушке», но сдержалась.  
Жак, конечно, был виноват в ее испортившемся настроении, но не только он. Олли знала, что вся беда — от жестких мрачных прямоугольников, уходящих в бесконечность.

***  
Жак обманул. Это был не сад и не дача с аккуратным домиком посередине участка. Это был парк на несколько гектар. Вернее, это должно было стать парком, как только саженцы вырастут. Пока пейзаж оставался удивительно голым.  
Стоя на холме, Олли грустно смотрела на озеро рядом с величественным особняком, на ручеек, который бежал по траве слишком торопливо, будто каждая капелька воды догадывалась, что через него перекинут мост, а потом, через несколько сот метров, упрячут в трубу.  
Саженцы нелепо тянули вверх полуголые ветви, кусты были крошечными, камни голо торчали из земли.  
Все было еще только родившимся, неуклюжим, беспутным.  
— Ты помнишь свою картину?  
Конечно, Олли не помнила. Они никогда не могла понять, зачем нужны ее картины, что значит «вдохновлять», и как у Жака в голове ее ассоциации с людьми, с образами людей превращались в то, во что превращались.  
— Вот фото. Мадам Невер осталась очень довольна работой и очень недовольна тем, что я отказался уступить ей оригинал.  
Посмотрев на картину, Олли тут же вспомнила мадам Невер — худую женщину старшего возраста. Язык не поворачивался назвать ее старухой, столько достоинства было в каждом жесте, в каждом повороте головы.  
Олли посмотрела на ее седые волосы, на неброские украшения, на строгий костюм, и хотела было нарисовать зиму… Уходящую жизнь. Ту грань, когда еще немного — и все останется в прошлом. Но потом увидела, как мадам Невер улыбается. Перед глазами Олли появилась живая яркая женщина с бледно-рыжими кудряшками. Она смотрела игриво и ласково. В ее глазах было столько тепла, столько любви, что Олли поняла — только ранняя осень. Та самая, золотая. Когда синевой неба на холст пролился кобальт. Когда листья желтые по краям, но ярко-зеленые в середине. Когда серебряной остается только ива. Когда пылает костер осенних красок, перемежаясь с золотом закатного солнца.  
— Точно. Я вспомнила, спасибо.  
— Здесь все будет в точности, как ты нарисовала, — Жак обозревал парк, как полководец смотрит на войска — все ли готовы держать бой со временем? Или молодой ясень дрогнет, ствол подастся гнили?  
Создателя интересовало только предстоящее сражение со временем.

Олли оглянулась и увидела мадам Невер, решительно поднимающуюся по холму. Она немного запыхалась, но сохранила стать и достоинство.  
— Рада видеть вас в своем парке. Жак создал настоящее произведение искусства. Вернее, еще создаст.  
— Я рада, мадам, — Олли почтительно склонила голову и впервые в жизни пожалела, что не носит длинные юбки. Книксен был бы уместен.  
— Ты не видишь, да? — мадам Невер грустно улыбнулась. — Мои дети тоже не видят… Но, может быть, еще увидят. Правнуки увидят наверняка… Тенистые дорожки, цветущий кустарник. Мостик, как из сказки. Под ним будет жить добрый тролль. Мы с Жаком нашли скульптора. Это будет сказочный лес. Так рисуют на картинках про фей. Не такой мрачный, как у Гримшоу, но такой же таинственный. Деревья окрепнут, кусты разрастутся. Землю покроет ковер разнотравья. Он обещал, что около камней будут прятаться пятнышки анемон. Это мой подарок внукам. Пока они маленькие — они будут бегать по песчаным дорожкам, утаптывая их, прокладывая новые. И парк будет расти вместе с ними. А те, кто придут после них, через сто, через двести лет, однажды осенью увидят, как кроны отражаются в воде и вспомнят репродукцию картины, висящую в кабинете. Ту, на которой нет формы и сюжета, а просто причудливо перемешаны краски.  
Олли молчала, да мадам Невер и не ждала ответа. Она щедро делилась своим временем, давая возможность Олли представить себе паутину веток и заглянуть на сотню лет вперед.

***  
Дома Олли ждали разноцветные следы лапок на полу и перевернутая палитра. Решив для себя, что цепочка следов даже придает жилищу уют и шарм, Олли разогрела вчерашний ужин и, наспех перекусив, пошла устанавливать подрамник.  
Приятно, когда все инструменты под рукой.  
Да, она чувствовала себя усталой и даже разбитой. Но такое настроение было правильным для ее прямоугольного человека. Тот тоже уставал, но продолжал двигаться вперед. У него были неудачи, его предавали друзья — так бывает с каждым — но он продолжал ходить на свою маленькую утреннюю войну.  
В чем смысл — жить войной, Олли не могла понять, но рука выводила новые и новые прямоугольники, больше похожие на гробы, пока требовательный мяв оторвал ее от занятия.  
Томас демонстративно ждал, пока она обратит на него внимание, а потом направился к холодильнику.  
Подушечки его лап были бледно-зеленого цвета, и Олли хихикнула. Томас повернулся, презрительно на нее посмотрел и замер перед дверцей.  
Олли нашла пиалу из полированного мрамора — самую красивую в доме — и положила в нее кошачьих консервов. Утолив голод, Томас благодарно мяукнул и, потершись об ноги, потребовал ласки.  
С сожалением посмотрев на недоделанную работу, Олли решила, что доделает ее завтра утром. Никто ведь не тянул ее за язык обещать, что картина будет готова через сутки. Да, потребуется время, чтобы краска просохла, но смотреть-то можно сразу…  
Кот уютно мурчал на руках, давая спокойствие. Можно было ничего не делать, не шевелиться, никуда не бежать. И можно было не искать оправданий. Это не лень. Просто кот улегся на колени, и его совершенно нельзя тревожить.

***  
Бывают дни, когда никуда не хочется торопиться. Только лежать на диване, смотреть в потолок, думать обо всем подряд и в то же время ни о чем. То ли из-за погоды дурило давление, то ли сумасшедший ритм последних лет давал о себе знать, но Олли чувствовала острую физическую необходимость в патологическом бездействии.  
Действительно, сколько уже можно изрисовывать альбом за альбомом, наполняя их идеями, сколько можно замирать в дождь или снег посреди улицы, чтобы сделать набросок? Олли бросила взгляд на карандашный рисунок, приколотый к стене на кнопку. Даже сейчас пальцы противно закололо от холода. Жак обещал заехать, и она ждала его, стоя на остановке. Сначала злилась, а потом… время перестало существовать, настолько красивой была луна, пойманная в клетку черных голых ветвей. Серое небо, огромный белый диск и черные ветви, сжимающие его в объятиях. Потом уже Жаку пришлось ждать, пока она дорисует.  
Поежившись, Олли запустила пальцы в теплый кошачий загривок. Томас муркнул и запрокинул голову, подставляя подбородок для почесывания. Если бы не он, то Олли, наверно, было бы одиноко. А так он сначала заглядывал в гости, потом начал оставаться на ночь, а теперь и вовсе почти не покидал ее квартиру, создавая те самые тепло и уют, которые в дом могут принести только кошки.  
Перевернувшись на живот, Олли нажала кнопку на автоответчике, чтобы снова прослушать сообщение: «Сильве! Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. Прости, я совсем замотался. Но я искуплю вину! Поехали смотреть сад. Тот, который с серыми прямоугольниками, а? Тебе понравится, обещаю. Перезвони».  
Томас протестующе мявкнул, когда Олли спустила ноги с дивана.  
— Я помню, что вы с ним друг другу не понравились, Томас. Но что поделать, если у человека аллергия на котов!

Жак действительно, еще давно, заезжал в гости. Рассказывал, как идет работа, много говорил про экзотическую стажерку из Египта, которую ему подсунула мадам Невер, а он и не смог отказать.  
Олли тогда понимающе хмыкнула. Конечно, кто будет отказываться от стажерок из Египта, которым наверняка двадцать лет, а еще они умеют преданно смотреть в рот и хлопать ресницами, восхищаясь. Сама Олли никогда так на Жака не смотрела. Еще чего. А египтянка с налетом европейской цивилизованности — изысканная приманка для мужчины в самом расцвете сил.  
Потом Олли пошла разогревать чай, и, когда вернулась, оказалось, что в гости пришел Томас. Через пять минут Жак начал чихать и чесаться. Пока поняли, что это аллергия на кота, Томас успел пометить Жаку новые туфли. Тот разозлился, накричал. Олли, конечно, встала на сторону беззащитного животного… В итоге, не прекращая чихать, Жак уехал. Больше он не звонил, не писал и не приезжал, предоставив Олли самой себе.  
Теперь вот опомнился или подустал от своей стажерки.  
Фыркнув, Олли пошла в гардеробную — выяснять, хочет ли она пойти в свитере и джинсах, как всегда, или там будет эта стажерка и надо показать ей, как умеют выглядеть настоящие француженки.

***  
Есть женщины, которые вызывают неприязнь с первого взгляда. Кото была именно из таких. Все в ней было слишком: слишком черные брови, слишком густые ресницы, слишком миндалевидные глаза, слишком ровный загар, слишком чувственные губы. Слишком грациозная, слишком уверенная в себе, слишком почтительная, слишком… непохожая на саму Олли.  
Даже сравнение на ум приходило слишком часто встречающееся, избитое — кошка. Кото была похожа на кошку. Из тех высокомерных усатых особ, которые уверены, что мир крутится вокруг них. Стоит такой кошечке оказаться за пределами безопасной квартиры, как с нее сразу слетают спесь и гонор. Томас, пришедший с улицы, был гораздо более независимым и способным постоять за себя.  
Олли с усилием сдержала улыбку, вспомнив пострадавшие туфли, и прислушалась к разговору.  
— Сад такой прямолинейный, такой ровный… — подвески на браслете Кото мелодично звякнули, когда она поправила волосы.  
Жак заулыбался и понес околесицу про то, как сад должен подходить заказчику.  
Серый человек шел рядом с ними. Он отличался от себя прошлого. Не такой встревоженный, не такой устремленный за край мира. Олли украдкой поглядывала на его левую руку, пытаясь рассмотреть татуировку.  
Фамилию серого Олли не запомнила снова, а имя — запомнила. Уве. Бессмысленное и грубое. Как почти все немецкое. Недаром ей чудился марш, недаром рисунок оказался похожим на памятник в Берлине и на гробы, исчезающие за горизонтом.  
В этот раз он был не в деловом костюме, который давал налет цивилизованности, а в футболке. Поэтому, если быть достаточно наблюдательной, можно было рассмотреть узор на руке целиком.  
— Спасибо вам за картину. Я и не знал, что так выгляжу со стороны, — Уве белозубо улыбнулся.  
— Я не уверена, что это вы. Только образ. Не поймите меня неправильно, но я вас совсем не знаю. Может, это было просто мое настроение, — Олли выдавила из себя ответную улыбку и провела пальцами по стриженому кусту.  
Парк был правильным, регулярным. Именно такой бы подошел щепетильному немцу.  
— И все равно я благодарен вам. Жак сказал, что именно ваша работа подсказала ему путь, и теперь этот сад… ровно то, что мне было нужно.  
— Порядок, умеренность и аккуратность. Когда все известно и предсказуемо? Ни шага в сторону? — Олли сама удивилась резким словам, поэтому тут же добавила. — Извините. Я совершенно не умею общаться с клиентами.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я не ем художниц на ужин. Особенно тех, кто умеет смотреть насквозь, — Уве подпрыгнул, сорвал с дерева листок и растер его между пальцев. — Я действительно люблю порядок. Нет, не так. Мне нужен внешний порядок, чтобы сохранить порядок внутренний. Вы смотрели на мою руку, не отнекивайтесь. Там феникс. Он умеет умирать и возрождаться. Я бы тоже хотел так уметь.  
Татуировка, которую Уве дал рассмотреть, была действительно красивой. Олли, затаив дыхание, прикоснулась пальцами к сказочной птице, а потом отдернула руку.  
— Простите, мне показалось, что я сейчас обожгусь. Он такой огненный. Такой настоящий.  
— Может быть это — она, маленький Гамин? — снова улыбнулся Уве.  
Олли прозвища не любила, но возразить было нечего. Она специально выбрала образ хулиганистого беспризорника, потому что египтянка никогда не смогла бы совместить несовместимое — мальчишескую небрежность и настоящую женственность.  
— Нет, — нахмурилась Олли. — Каждый видит по-своему, и для меня ваш Феникс — мальчик.  
— Хорошо, только не смотри им в спину так зло.  
Оглянувшись, Олли поняла, что Жак с Кото ушли вперед, и теперь даже случайно не удалось бы расслышать о чем они говорят.  
— Я узнаю твой взгляд. У тебя внутри война?  
— Нет, что ты, — Олли удивилась, поняв, как легко ей было перейти на «ты». — Давай догоним их, хорошо?  
Поправив кепку, Олли быстро пошла вперед, почти срываясь на бег. Уве был не просто серым. Он был серым, как пепел, скрывающий огонь.  
— Гамин, постой, — крикнул Уве ей вдогонку. — Я еще хотел спросить про картину.  
Жак наконец-то вспомнил про них и обернулся.  
— Ее картина не продается. Я уже говорил вам. Таковы правила.  
— Любые правила можно нарушить, — мягко возразил Уве. Он шел спокойной и говорил негромко, но его все равно было слышно. — Если мастер меня поддержит…  
Уве кивнул в сторону Олли, но ей не дали вставить и слова.  
— Нет. Ее работы не продаются. Они — собственность ателье и останутся там, — отчеканил Жак.  
Олли стало противно, что на нее смотрят, как на пустое место.  
— Почему? Почему я не могу распоряжаться своими картинами?  
Топнув ногой, Олли развернулась и пошла в сторону машины. Все равно спорить с Жаком было бесполезно. Раньше ей было все равно, а сейчас стало обидно. Она имеет право работать не только для него, на него, но и для себя. Дарить работы тому, кому считает нужным, распоряжаться и ими и собой.

Даже в дороге успокоиться не получилось.  
Раздраженно хлопнув дверцей, Олли поднялась домой. Квартира была непривычно пустой. Мертвенной.  
Через несколько минут раздался топот — пришел Томас. Он пришел не вовремя.  
Он любил выбирать самое неудобное время. Когда опаздываешь. Когда отворачиваешься от бутерброда, когда выбираешь на вечер строгое черное платье...  
Сейчас она плакала, и Томас тоже был не к месту.  
Неужели правильно обнимать уличного кота? Конечно же, нет.  
Олли снова и снова запускала пальцы в белую шерсть. Перебирала ее, как снежинки в сугробе. Томас жмурился от удовольствия. Наверняка ему было все равно, что Олли плачет.  
Олли и сама не могла понять, почему расстроилась. Ведь все же было хорошо. Просто отлично — лето вот-вот сменится красивейшей золотой осенью, знай шурши листьями с утра до вечера. Работа есть, руки-ноги целы...  
А все равно съедала неправильность происходящего, вытягивала силы. Будто бедная хозяйка раз за разом латает старую мебель: подклеить, подкрасить, подпереть — и не отличишь от новой.  
Все окружающее было неправильным. Искусственным. Придуманным заново и тщательно выписанном на холсте. Фальшивым. Как картина на плохом подрамнике.  
Все потеряло смысл.  
Олли была готова выть, раскачиваясь на стуле. Она и скулила тихонько, прижимая к себе Томаса. Он не протестовал. Лишь мурчал все громче.  
Тихий убаюкивающий звук отсчитывал ритм не хуже ударов сердца. Раз за разом. Так можно было сидеть бесконечно, ведь уют кошачьего тепла рядом позволял сделать приятной даже бесконечность падения.  
Олли запрокинула голову, чтобы насладиться ритмом. Все вокруг будто начало двигаться в такт. В серый, ровный ритм. Сдавливающий, окружающий. Давящий, что и не вздохнуть. И вот уже кот, ссаженный с колен, обиженно мяучит.  
А Олли нужно всего несколько шагов, чтобы выйти на просторную террасу и подойти к мольберту. Холст загрунтован в противный серый цвет. И краски на палитре она тоже мешает в серый. Мазки кисти как удары. Не нежный рисунок, а драка с холстом — ритмом, фактурой, переходы от тени к тени — война.  
Нет, это не война с серостью, это гимн ей. Мерзавке, которая заставляет подниматься снова и снова. Которая, только отвлекись, сожрет, перемелет, сломает.  
Краска брызгами разлетается в стороны, пачкает пол, а Олли все равно. Полу-транс, когда процесс важнее результата. Она колотит холст, как боксерскую грушу, до тех пор, пока не падает на колени.  
Смотреть на работу — стыдно, как признаваться в слабости. Но пройдет несколько недель, и Олли, улыбнувшись, сходит к мадам Борье за эклерами и позовет Жака.  
Они будут пить чай с пирожными, болтать о ерунде. Может быть, ссориться. И, может быть, он посмотрит на ее картину и придумает новый сад. Тот, который будет великолепно смотреться зимой.  
— Томас! — позвала Олли, выйдя из оцепенения, но кот не отозвался, уйдя так же бесшумно, как и появился.

****  
Размышляя о том, сколько конфет может съесть обычная женщина перед тем, как превратиться в европейскую лесную кошку, Олли лениво открыла новую коробку.  
Взрыв упоения творчеством, который она пережила неделю назад, закончился, оставив после себя пустоту.  
Каждый вечер Олли говорила себе, что это был последний день безделья. И каждое утро раздраженно отключала будильник. Лежать, укрывшись котом, было гораздо приятнее, чем идти, звонить, писать, шевелиться. Если бы не надо было есть и соблюдать гигиену, Олли бы просто жила в кровати, смотря то в потолок, то на стену.  
Дверной звонок оказался досадной помехой. Олли честно попыталась его не слышать, но не получилось.  
Подойдя к двери, Олли заглянула в глазок и, выдохнув, сквозь стиснутые зубы, открыла.  
Букет был шикарен. Каждая розочка была насыщенного бордового цвета. Аромат сразу заполнил квартиру.  
Жак был одет подчеркнуто небрежно, а одежда Кото, безусловно, не могла достойно конкурировать с домашней пижамой Олли.  
— Простите, что потревожили вас, — проворковала Кото. Колос звучал очень мягко и бархатно.  
Неопределенно пожав плечами, Олли махнула рукой в глубь квартиры, призывая гостей чувствовать себя как дома, и пошла ставить букет в вазу.  
Жак чихнул, потер нос, но все же пошел в гостиную. Там был их любимый кофейный столик. Раньше, когда Жак заезжал часто, они сидели за ним, пили кофе или смотрели, как танцуют чаинки.  
Услышав шипение, Олли выронила вазу и побежала к балкону. Там, выгнув дугой спину, стоял Томас, а Кото шла на него. Олли стало страшно, потому что в квартире не было ветра, но волосы Кото развевались, как и ее одежда. Лицо изменилось, став кошачьим. Голос заполнял пространство так, что воздух казался густым.  
Слова Олли разобрать не могла. Захотелось убежать, зажав уши ладонями. Олли сделала шаг назад, еще один, и почувствовала, как Жак обнимает ее и аккуратно ставит себе за спину.  
Томас пронзительно заверещал на одной ноте, а потом опустил хвост и попятился к окну, потом, обернувшись, выскочил на улицу.  
Кото несколько раз моргнула и покачала головой.  
— Надеюсь, Олли, что теперь вы почувствуете себя лучше. Мне жаль, что не удалось помочь вам раньше. Но мне надо было удостовериться…  
— Кто он? И кто вы? — вывернувшись из объятий Жака, Олли подошла к Кото. — Кто вы такая, что врываетесь в мой дом и пугаете моего кота?  
— Кота? — женщина рассмеялась, показав два ряда острых мелких зубов. Черты лица изменились, снова превратившись в кошачью морду. — Узнаешь меня теперь? Да.  
— Вас не существует, — как можно спокойнее ответила Олли. Только древних египетских богов ей не хватало.  
— Грустно, когда в тебя не верят. Но я уже привыкла, — Баст пошевелила ушами и вернула себе человеческий облик. — Главное, что в меня прекрасно верит эта шваль. Надо же, что придумал, пить силы, притворяясь котом. На что только не идут ваши европейские демоны, ради выживания. Хорошо, что я заметила на тебе его след и успела до того, как он высосал тебя полностью.  
Баст совершенно по-кошачьи фыркнула, и, сняв с браслета подвеску необычной формы, протянула ее Олли.  
— Это мне? — неловко приняла подарок Олли.  
— Да, тебе. Коты не должны себя так вести, так что считай, что я извиняюсь за его род. Это систр. Он наполнит твой дом и сохранит его. А мне пора.  
Не найдя слов, чтобы отблагодарить, Олли кивнула.  
Баст улыбнулась ей и исчезла. Просто исчезла, как если бы ее и не было никогда.

Переглянувшись с Жаком, они сказали одновременно:  
— Никому не рассказываем.  
— Я пошла за вином. И ты не можешь мне отказать, — заявила Олли, нахмурившись.  
— Да. Не могу, — кивнул Жак, показав в сторону холста. — Кстати, мне нравится этот твой «Серый».  
— Что, только посмотрел — и уже знаешь, каким будет сад?  
— Нет… Это море перед штормом. Как я превращу море в сад?  
— Может быть, мне тогда продать ее Уве? — спросила Олли, ставя на кофейный столик пару бокалов и бутылку вина.  
— А я не против, — Жак улыбнулся, как улыбался раньше, когда Олли хотелось его рисовать не переставая. — Не забудь взять у меня визитку. Хорошо?  
— Договорились.

А потом, выпив, они пошли смотреть на настоящее море. Потому что смотреть надо было сегодня, сейчас, а не завтра с утра.  
Продрогнув до костей, смеялись и ловили машину, чтобы добраться домой.  
Засыпая, Олли думала, что скоро наступит следующий день и, может быть, Олли все же позвонит тому странному человеку и предложит встретиться в кафе.  
Интересно, куда он повесит подарок?


End file.
